sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Dwight Schultz
| education = Calvert Hall College High School | alma_mater = Towson University | occupation = Actor, voice artist | years_active = 1970–present | spouse = | residence = Santa Clarita, California, U.S. | children = 1 | website = Official website }} William Dwight Schultz (born November 24, 1947) is an American actor and voice artist. He is known for his roles as Captain "Howling Mad" Murdock on the 1980s action series The A-Team, and as Reginald Barclay in Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager and the film Star Trek: First Contact. He is also known in animation as the mad scientist Dr. Animo in the Ben 10 series, Chef Mung Daal in the children's cartoon Chowder, and Eddie the Squirrel in CatDog. Early life Schultz was born in Baltimore, Maryland, of German descent, and is a Roman Catholic. He attended Calvert Hall College High School and Towson University. Career Schultz's breakthrough role was the character of Captain "Howling Mad" Murdock on The A-Team. He subsequently appeared in several films, including The Fan (1981), and starred in Fat Man and Little Boy (1989) as J. Robert Oppenheimer. In the early 1990s, he had a recurring role as Lieutenant Reginald Barclay in Star Trek: The Next Generation, and reprised the role in Star Trek: Voyager and the film Star Trek: First Contact. Schultz played a dramatic change-of-pace role in the 1992 television film Child of Rage, starring opposite Mel Harris as a compassionate couple who adopt a troubled girl who has been sexually abused. In November 2009, Schultz confirmed that he and former A-Team co-star Dirk Benedict would make cameo appearances in the feature film The A-Team. Although their parts were ultimately cut from the film, they were included after the credits as an Easter egg. Shultz hosted a conservative talk radio podcast called Howling Mad Radio, which ended in March 2009. He has also guest-hosted on numerous occasions for Michael Savage on The Savage Nation, Jerry Doyle on The Jerry Doyle Show, and Rusty Humphries on The Rusty Humphries Show. Personal life Schultz married actress Wendy Fulton in 1983. They have one daughter, Ava (born 1987), who serves in the Marines. Schultz is a conservative and in 2012 began regular appearances on The Glazov Gang, an Internet political talk show hosted by Jamie Glazov, managing editor of FrontPage Magazine. He also posts political commentaries and podcasts on his official fansite.http://www.dwightschultzfansite.nl/engnotes.php Credits Film Television Video games Broadway *''Night and Day'' *''The Crucifer of Blood'' *''The Water Engine'' Radio *''Dark Matters Radio with Don Ecker and Special Co-Host Dwight Schultz'' *''Howling Mad Radio'' *''The Jerry Doyle Show'' *''The Laura Ingraham Show'' *''The Rusty Humphries Show'' *''The Savage Nation'' References External links * * * * * Category:1947 births Category:American Roman Catholics Category:American people of German descent Category:American bloggers Category:American male film actors Category:American podcasters Category:American male stage actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male video game actors Category:American male voice actors Category:California Republicans Category:Calvert Hall College High School alumni Category:Living people Category:Male actors from Baltimore Category:Maryland Republicans Category:Towson University alumni Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors